Randall's Return
by RandallXSulley
Summary: This story takes place a year after Sulley throws Randall into the door. Randall gets thrown through George Sandersons door back into the monster world. Sulley nurses Randall back to health. Then Randall and Sulley start bonding. They share a few romantic
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic I've written in years. I may be outta the writing curve so just bear with me. I am a big RandallXSulley fan. This story is dedicated to psychedelic hurricane who has written one of my favorite stories called Behind Closet Doors. This story is a sequel to Monsters inc and takes place a year after Sulley threw Randall in the door.

Many of my other favorite stories include Randall Boggs - under the darkness » by Reflected Darkness, I'll Live » by Ireni L'Elffe de la Glace, The Runner-Up » by AutumnnPrincess, The Picture » by Angelwriter84, Recounting Steps » by thesassylorax, The Winds Of Change » by BaconSizzle, Reconnections » by Randy'sGirl2, Family » by mentalguru, Skeletons in the Closet » by Aquaria Identity 07, and all of CrazyBird101's stories.

I don't own Monsters Inc or any of the characters but if I did there would be a lot of RandallXSulley moments. I hope they make a sequel to Monsters Inc.

Just a little trip down memory lane... "Momma another gator to in the house." "Another gator; gimme that shovel."

One year later... Everything was going great in the laugh factory. George Sanderson was just exiting his door. "Keep the doors comin Charlie. I'm on a roll today." Suddenly they heard a scream. Something purple and red flashed through the door just as George was about to close it. The purple thing ended up hitting the wall.

All of the employees gathered around to see what it was. Sulley (now the CEO of monsters inc) pushed aside the other monsters to get a better look at what was on the floor. In front of him was an unconscious very bloody Randall Boggs.

He had hundreds of scars covering his purple body. Blood was still dripping from some of the scars. As Sulley got closer he noticed Randall's right eye was swollen shut and covered in dry blood. Everyone gasped and Fungus fainted.

Sulley walked over to where the injured unconscious monster was laying. He gently picked Randall up bridal style and carried him off of the laugh floor toward the nurses office. Sulley opened the door of the nurses office and laid Randall on the bed. He got out the first aid kit and started tending to Randall's wounds.

After cleaning up his scars and wounds, Sulley looked at Randall to check his injuries. His eye was the worst. Sulley sighed and reached up a tentative hand and he started stroking Randall's fronds back wondering what he had gone through in the human world for the past year.

Then he started working on Randall's eye. When he was finished, Randall looked a little better. All of his scars and cuts were covered with white gause tape. Sulley stared over at Randall for a few more minutes. Then Randall began to stir. He slowly opened his left eye since the right one was still injured. He turned and looked over at Sulley...

Sorry the chapter was kinda short. I don't have school tomorrow but I do have homework. I might be able to squeeze a chapter in tomorrow. I watched The Big Lebowski today and I watched the season 4 premier of Boardwalk Empire yesterday. Steve Buscemi is soooo hot! ;) Anyway read & review :)


	2. Chapter 2 Sulleys apartment

Randall woke up. He looked around, vision still blurry. When his vision finally returned, he found himself staring at Sulley. "Sullivan?" He said in a weak voice. "Randall." Sulley answered. Randall tried to get up but ended up falling back down on the bed.

"Where am I?" Randall asked. "At the infirmary. You were thrown through a door." Sulley explained. Randall tried to get up again and he said "I'd better get back to my apartment." Sulley looked at him and said "You've been evicted from your apartment." He looked at Randall's face and quickly said "you can stay at my apartment until you get a place if you want."

Randall thought it over and then said "Sure. I've got no where else to go." He was sure that his sister and nephew Rex wouldn't let him stay at their house. Randall tried to get up,once more and still didnt have enough strength to get up. Sulley looked at him once more and without a second thought, picked him up and carried him out of the nurses office.

Randall managed to not blush and turn pink all the way to Sulleys house. "Where's Mike?" Randall asked. "He proposed to Celia and they live in an apartment down the street." "So were alone here." Randall thought. His thoughts were interrupted by a big yawn. "You can have the bed if you want." Sulley said. "I'll just sleep on the couch." Randall shook his head. "I'll sleep on the couch." He said.

Randall grabbed a purple blanket and a pillow and fell asleep on the couch. The next morning Sulley woke up to Randall making breakfast. Randall could move a little better. His ribs were bruised though. "Here's breakfast." Randall gave Sulley a plate of pancakes.

"What are you doing today?" Randall asked. "I have to work today." "Can I come?" Randall asked. Sulley looked at him surprised. "Sure. Maybe I can get you a job there." Sulley said. "I'm not much of a funny guy." Randall said. "Maybe you'll be good at it. You can try it today. Ill get you set up with Mike so he can tutor you."

They entered the factory doors ready for the day.

I might update and put up another chapter later today too. Thanks and remember to read and review. And I love when people give me suggestions too :) have a nice day. I might update tomorrow but I have school soo...


	3. Chapter 3

Randall and Sulley walked into the factory. Mike was at Celia's desk. "Hey Sulley." Mike said in his loud happy voice. "Hey Randall." He said hesitantly. "Hey Mike and Celia." Sulley said. "Hi." Randall said uncomfortable with Mike and the situation. "Hi Sulley and Randall." Celia said. "Mike, I have a favor to ask you." Sulley said. "Oh whatever it is I'm sure Googlybear would love to do it." Celia said which caused a lovesick grin to be plastered on Mikes face.

"Can you tutor Randall. Like show him how to be funny." "Why would I do that? He tried to kill us!" Mike said incredulously. "That was a year ago. And besides I trust him enough to share an apartment with him." "You WHAT!?" Mike shouted. "Mike calm down." Sulley said. Finally Mike says "ill think about it and tell you at lunch." Then mike walks away.

Mike walks in the locker room muttering when he runs into George. "Hey Mike what's up?" George asks. "I have to tutor Randall on the laugh floor and Randall and Sulley are sharing an apartment." "Oh I didn't know Sulley was..." He trailed off. Then Mike said "no that's not what I meant." But George had already walked out of the locker room. "Sulleys gonna kill me." Mike said.

George didn't waste any time in telling all of the monsters that Randall and Sulley moved in with each other and were a "thing". At lunch Sulley was sitting in between Mike and George. Randall walked up and sat next to Mike who looked nervous. George said "Randall wanna trade spots?" Randall gave him a wierd look and said "no thanks." "Oh I just thought you'd want to sit next to your boyfriend." Randall started choking on his lunch. Sulley did a spit take. "Uh oh." Mike said. "Yeah Mike told me the great news this morning." Mike was motioning George to be quiet.

Randall paled. Sulley looked at him in concern. It took all of Randall's self control to not chase Wazowski. "We'll I'd better be going." George said and went to dump his tray.

Should Randall chase Mike then Mike and Randall go to the laugh floor or should he just storm out of the factory with Sulley chasing after him and Sulley saying either lets go back to my place cause your still hurt or let's go bowling like the big lebowski reference? Review and decide.


	4. Chapter 4 rumors

Chapter 4

I'm posting two mini chapters tonight and maybe one tomorrow

"Wazowski!" He heard Randall scream. Randall chased Mike. Mike ran into the locker room with Randall following. Randall searched for Mike in the locker room. When Randall turned around, Mike ran for the door. Randall heard the door shut. He ran and opened the door, but he ran into something blue and fuzzy. It was Sulley. "Randall look I'm sure Mike didn't mean to start that rumor." Randall started blushing thinking about the rumor.

"Come on let's go to the laugh floor so Mike can teach you how to make kids laugh." They walked on the laugh floor and saw Mike at Sulleys old station. "Okay Randall lets go in that door first." Mike said as he pointed to a door that was at Randall's old station. They went inside.

"Hey how ya doin kid." Mike said into a microphone to a young boy. "Ya like basketball. I used to play when I was in college. I was the fastest one out there... Well cause I was the ball." Randall facepalmed. Then he appeared next to Mike. "Yeah kid it went a little like this." Then he started dribbling Mike and shot him into the trash can. The young boy burst out laughing. "Not funny Randall." Mike said as they left the kids room. "He thought it was funny and let's just call it payback for this morning."

"I didn't mean to start the rumor. I'm sorry." Mike said. "Sorry for what? For abandoning me at college. Do u think the Roars accepted me right away? I had to beg and plea and do some favors for Johnny just to get in." "What kind of favors for Johnny?" Mike asked. Randall looked at him sadly a few tears sliding down his cheek. "Oh." Mike said. He hadn't known it had been so tough for Randall back at MU and what he had to go through just to be accepted.

Mike felt sorry for Randall and enraged at Johnny. How could he sexually assault Randall?! The poor guy was just trying to fit in. Suddenly Mike hurst out laughing. "remember the first day at college when i thought i was going to ace all my classes, graduate with honors, and become the greatest scarer ever." Randall started laughing as well. They had great memories.

Suddenly George came by and said "hey Randall are you looking for Sulley? He's in the men's room." "Dang it George stop saying that. We're not together." "Oh sorry you're not ready to come out yet. Just remember you'll always have Sulley." Mike facepalmed... Um bodypalmed. Mike and Randall went into the locker room. Randall got his stuff and walked out of the door saying "I'm leaving." Without so much as a hello to Sulley.

"Randall wait you can't walk home. Your still injured." "I'm fine Sullivan. Just a few broken ribs." Suddenly Randall's stomach growled. "Stupid Wazowski making me miss my lunch." He grumbled. "You didn't have to chase him ya know." Sulley said. "But the rumors." Randall started. "Who cares about the rumors." Sulley said. "It's none of their business of what our relationship is. "Let's go eat at the cafeteria at least it'll be quiet without any monsters around." The other monsters had gone back to the laugh floor.

They both got a sand witch and started eating. "So how did those rumors get started anyway?" Sulley asked Randall. "Wazowski started them by telling George in the locker room." Randall said. They soon finished their lunch and Randall didnt want to leave Monsters Incorporated but he was still injured. Sulley rolled his eyes. He's still the same old stubborn Randall injured or not. He just needs persuading. Sulley threw Randall over his shoulder and carried him all the way back to his apartment.


	5. Chapter 5 cupcakes

Chapter 5

Sorry if the last chapter sucked. I wrote it at like 1am last night. Hahaha.

The next morning, Randall got up early to make breakfast. He was quite handy in the kitchen. (I kinda think of him as a housewife to Sulleys macho physique) He made pancakes. He was also making cupcakes to bring to work. Sulley's words kept playing in the back of Randall's mind. "Who cares about the rumors. It's none of their business of what our relationship is." What did he mean by that? Randall shook it off and finished making the pancakes.

"What's that delicious smell?" Sulley said as he walked into the kitchen. "I made pancakes for breakfast and cupcakes for work." Randall said. "I didn't know you could bake." "Yeah I baked cupcakes on the first day of college. Then mike and the pig ran them over." Randall said narrowing his eyes. "Sorry." Sulley apologized grinning weakly. Randall rolled his eyes and smirked.

Then they walked to work. Randall agreed to stay at work observing Mike until lunch time then he and Sulley would walk home. Since Sulley was the CEO of monsters inc, he got to leave early on Fridays. All morning, Randall observed Mike. They would throw around little jokes at each other. They were getting along just like "chums" again.

During lunch, Randall passed out cupcakes to every one of the workers. "Here ya go Fungus." He said as he handed Fungus a cupcake. Then Randall sat down next to Sulley. Sulley sat next to Mike who sat next to Celia who sat next to George. "These are amazing Randall!" Celia said. "Thanks." Randall said.

"Yeah Sulley's a lucky guy to have a partner who's a great cook." George said. Randall started blushing. Celia looked at him and Sulley. Mike gave Celia an "ill tell you later look." Sulley just smiled and said "yeah. Randall's an amazing cook."

After lunch was over, Mike explained the whole thing to Celia. Randall and Sulley walked home. The next morning, Randall cooked breakfast for Sulley. Then after lunch Randall said "Hey Sullivan I'm bored. What do you do for fun around here on the weekend?" "Well Mike and I always used to go bowling or to the movies."

Okay review and vote if they should go bowling and ill put in a whole bunch of the Big Lebowski movie references or they could go see a movie and the only movie that's playing is a sappy romance flick. Vote and review :) I might put one big chapter up tomorrow or two mini chapters.


	6. Chapter 6 movies (edited)

Randall and Sulley were bored. Sulley said "let's go to the movies." Sulley and Randall walked over to the movie theater. When they got into the theater, they were surprised to see Mike and Celia sitting next to them. Celia was on the end of the isle next to Mike. Randall was next to Mike and Sulley was next to Randall.

Sulley leaned in closer to Randall so he could whisper "This is a good movie." "Yeah. Wazowski is enjoying it." They looked over to see Mike making out with Celia. Randall turned back to Sulley and stared into his eyes. Sulley stared back into Randall's emerald eyes. Sulley leaned in to Randall. Randall closed his eyes.

"Hey Sulley." He heard someone shout. "Damn it George." He heard Randall mutter under his breath. "Hey George." Sulley said. "Hey Randall, Mike, and Celia." "Hey George." They responded. Mike and Celia taking a moment to stop making out. George had decided to sit next to Sulley.

Halfway through the movie, Randall's eyelids felt heavy. He told himself he was just gonna rest his eyes for a minute, but he ended up falling asleep. Sulley looked at Randall leaning up against him and unconsciously wrapped his arm around Randall's shoulder. Randall's head was now lying on Sulleys chest. When the movie was over, Sulley noticed Randall was asleep. George looked at Randall sleeping on Sulley and left the theater, smirking. Mike and Celia had went back to their house. Sulley carried a sleeping Randall home.

The next day, Randall and Sulley went to work. Randall was going to be making some kids laugh today. When they entered the factory, Celia greeted them. " Hey Sulley and Randall." "Hey Celia." They said. Then they walked to the locker room. On their way to the locker room, they noticed other monsters staring at them and whispering to each other.

They got in the locker room and saw Mike. "Sulley! Randall!" He shouted. "Mike what's up." Sulley asked. Mike showed them his phone screen. It was a picture of them cuddling each other at the movies. It showed that George Sanderson sent the picture. "George!" Randall screamed. "Uh oh. George triggered Randall's temper." Sulley thought. Randall ran toward George with Sulley chasing after him. Before Randall could attack George, Sulley grabbed Randall and held him tight so he couldn't kill George.

Then Sulley walked home, Randall still in his grip. "Let it go Randall." Sulley said. "He's just trying to help. Just ignore him. Our relationship is none of their business anyway." Randall calmed down and sighed. His head was throbbing. "I'll get you some Advil." Sulley said. He gave Randall two pills and a glass of water.

Randall sighed and went to sleep. A few hours later, Randall tried to get up but he felt dizzy. Sulley walked over to him and placed his hand over Randall's forehead. Randall had a fever. Randall moaned, he hated being sick. Sulley got him a cool washcloth to put on his head. Sulley sat down on the couch and laid Randall's head on his lap.

Randall fell asleep. Sulley ran his fingers through Randall's fronds and heard him purr in his sleep. Randall snuggled closer to Sulley. They both fell asleep on the fold out couch bed cuddling each other.

Randall woke up on the couch next morning. He found himself wrapped up in Sulleys arms. Blushing, he snuck out of bed and got breakfast ready for himself and Sulley. Sulley woke up and said "are you feeling better?" Randall nodded.

After breakfast he looked around the house and said "This place is a mess. How do you live like this?" Randall motioned to the dirty house. Sulley looked up from the paper and said "it doesn't bother me." "Well it bothers me. I'm gonna clean up this mess." Randall said.

When Randall was done cleaning, he looked at the newspaper. "Johnny Worthington the third escaped from prison." It said on the newspaper. Randall turned pale and almost fainted. Sulley caught him in his arms and held him close. Randall started freaking out and Sulley was trying to calm him down. "What's wrong Randall?" Sulley asked him.

Suddenly the phone started ringing. "Sulley Sulley!" Mike said frantically. "Mike calm down." Sulley said trying to calm his friend. "Is Randy okay?" Mike asked. "Yeah. Why?" Sulley asked. "Johnny Worthington escaped from prison." Mike said. He told Sulley everything that Randall told him at the factory about Johnny sexually assaulting Randall.

"So that's why Randall's freaking out." Sulley said. "I'll be right over." Mike said and hung up. Randall was now in tears. Sulley wrapped his arms around Randall and started rocking him back and forth, running his hands through Randall's fronds, trying to calm him down, while holding him close. Mike came to their house a few minutes later.


	7. Chapter 7 the plan

Randall's return chapter 7

Mike came over as quick as he could. "Okay we dig a tunnel using spoons to escape and move to a different country." "Spoons." Sulley said. Sulley turned back to Randall who had cried himself to sleep. Poor guy was so worried about Johnny. Sulley watched the lizard sleep. He looked so peaceful and fragile. How could a monster like Johnny take advantage of Randall? Sulley grew angry thinking about it. He wouldn't let Johnny lay a finger on Randall.

"Sulley I called a few friends to help us out." Mike opened the door, revealing the OK gang. "Hey guys." Sulley said, not getting up because Randall was currently sleeping on his lap. After a few hours, they came up with a plan. Randall had woken up and was listening to their plan.

"Okay Sulley, you stay with Randall all them time just in case Johnny decides to kidnap him." Randall looked over at Mike nervously, just like he had at college. "Don't worry Randy, we have a plan if he does take you. Squishy and Don will follow Johnny if he kidnaps Randall, then Art will pick the lock of the building if he takes you to a building, then Terri and Terry will distract Johnny while Sulley and I free you." Randall still looked unsure.

"Don't worry Randall. Ill be with you all the time. You won't have to worry." He wrapped Randall into a protective hug. "Awwww." They heard someone say at the doorway. "Get out of here George." Sulley and Randall screamed, still hugging.


	8. Chapter 8 Johnny (edited)

Randall's return chapter 8

This is taking place before Sulley and Randall find out Johnny broke out of jail

Johnny has been in prison for nearly a decade. In that decade, he had time to think about the person who put him in jail.

Flashback...

Johnny was walking down the hallway of MU when he heard crying. He looked over and in a corner of the hallway was a little purple lizard. The little lizard was crying. Johnny wondered why he was so sad.

"Come here little one." He said. The lizard turned around and looked at him. "Johnny Worthington?!" "What's your name?" Johnny asked. "Randy." The lizard replied. "Lets go back to my room so you can tell me why you're sad." Johnny said in a kind tone.

"None of the fraternities want me to be in their group." Randy said. "Do you want to be in ROR?" Johnny asked. Something had to be wrong Randy thought. "You just have to do some favors for me." Johnny said gazing at the lizards slender purple body.

"I'll do anything." Randy said eagerly. He didn't know what he was getting himself into. "Hey Randy. What's wrong?" Sulley asked him one day in MU. "Nothing." Randy said in a meek voice as he ran down the hall. Sulley chased after him, but Randy turned invisible.

A few weeks later... "Hearts!?" Johnny cried out angry at Randy for losing the scare games. Johnny glanced at Sulley. "We should have kept Sullivan instead of you." He said. "That's the last time I lose to you Sullivan." Randall said bitterly. Randall was furious at Sulley and Johnny. He was so mad, he told the dean everything. He told her about the favors Johnny had him do and how he lost the scare games. After the scare games, Johnny was expelled and put in jail.

Back to the present

Johnny was ready to break out of jail. He had a full proof plan for getting revenge on Randall... His Randy. After he broke out, he went straight for Monsters Inc.

good... bad? Review :)


	9. Chapter 9 coffee

Randall and Sulley went to work next morning. Mike was at Celia's desk talking to her. "Hey guys." Mike said. "Ready to make kids laugh today Randall?" "Bring it on Wazowski." Randall said. "Are you sure it's safe?" Sulley asked.

Randall rolled eyes fighting back a blush. Randall was a sweet guy on the inside, he uses his hard outside most of the time to hide the pain that Johnny caused him. They walked to the laugh floor. "I'm gonna get some coffee before we start." Randall said.

"Okay." Mike said. Sulley had stayed behind to talk to Celia. Mike went to the laugh floor to wait for Randall. Randall went to the cafeteria to get some coffee. He filled his cup and set it down on the table to get sugar. He didn't come back.

"Mike, Where's Randall?" Sulley asked. "He went to get coffee." Mike said. "By himself?!" Sulley asked. "Yeah." Mike said. Sulley ran to the cafeteria. He saw the empty coffe cup. He froze, thinking of only one thing... Johnny.

sorry if its a short chapter. Review


	10. Chapter 10 Johnny Randall MU

Yay! Chapter 10! Ill try to make it to 20 chapters and I might make a sequel if you guys want. I would like to thank everyone who's following, favoriting, and reviewing especially Reflected Darkness, AutumnnPrincess, Dark Magix, RandysGirl2, AnthroOphidian, and Angelwriter84.

The stories I'm reading right now are amazing and I wish the authors would update them :D The picture, reconnections, I'll live, Randall Boggs under the darkness, skeletons in the closet, the runner up, and recounting steps.

It was dark. Randall sat up and groaned. Both pairs of hands were tied behind his back. Blood was running down his face. There was a big gash on the top of his head. "Randy, Randy, Randy." He froze when he heard that familiar voice. Johnny Worthington emerged from the shadows. "Where am I?" Randall demanded.

"You are at the scaring classroom in Monsters University." Johnny answered. "When I get my hands on you, you're gonna be Ow." Randall gasped in pain as Johnny pulled him up by his fronds so they were eye level. "You're the one who's gonna be sorry." He growled. He let go of Randall and walked toward the door.

"Oh and by the way, you are going to be punished tonight for talking back to me." Johnny said a cruel smile appearing. Randall gulped. That night was horrible. Johnny sexually abused Randall. The next morning Randall woke up in pain, his hands still tied behind him. His thoughts drifted to Sulley, wondering if he was going to save him.

Sulley got a letter saying "come to MU if you want to see Randall alive again." Sulley figured it was from Johnny so he called the OK gang and Mike over to his house so they could set out for MU. "Okay everyone get in your positions." Sulley motioned the OK gang towards the MU doors.

He had called the police prior and they were waiting to arrest Johnny. All Sulley had to do was get Randall away from Johnny. Art picked the lock of the building and they went inside. Don and Squishy were on look out duty to see if Johnny was coming. Terri and Terry were distracting Johnny. Art was waiting outside with the police.

Sulley and Mike ran through the halls of MU looking for Randall.

Review


	11. Chapter 11 the end

Sulley and Mike searched everywhere for Randall. When they came to the scare floor, they found Art, Squishy, Don, Terri, and Terry tied up. "Behind you!" Squishy yelled. But it was too late. Sulley and Mike were knocked out cold. When they woke up, they were tied up with ropes.

"Johnny!" Sulley roared. Johnny emerged from the doorway. "Where's Randall?" Johnny left the room and came back with a bloody unconscious Randall. Johnny threw Randall's limp body next to Sulley. Everyone gasped at the sight of Randall, bloody and unconscious. Sulley became enraged. He tried to break free but couldn't. Johnny laughed and left the room.

A few hours later, Randall woke up. He looked around and saw Sulley, Mike and the OK gang. "Finally." He said. "Sorry we didn't get here sooner." Sulley apologized. "We kinda got tied up." Mike said.

"I can fix that." George said popping up out of no where. He cut through the ropes. "Why didnt you do that earlier?" Mike asked. "Why are you here?" Sulley asked. He was interrupted by Randall, who launched himself into Sulleys arms. "That's why." George said pointing at Sulley and Randall. Sulley blushed but returned the hug.

"Will you two love birds stop for a second so we can get out of here." Mike said. "Just use the back door. That's how I got in." George said. So Mike, George, the OK gang, and Sulley who was carrying Randall, ran out the back door. Mike called the CDA and Johnny was arrested. Sulley took Randall home.

When Sulley and Randall got home, Sulley placed Randall in his bed and went into the bathroom. When he returned, he had bandages and that spray medicine that hurts every time someone says it won't. Randall cried out in pain as Sulley sprayed the medicine on his wounds. Sulley carefully bandaged up Randall's gash on his head. Randall's wounds eventually healed and Johnny was forgotten.

A few years later, Randall came home from a doctors visit. He looked over at Sulley and said "I'm pregnant."

Vote: In the sequel should the baby be Sulleys and Johnny kidnaps the baby or Randall. Or should the baby be Johnny's and Johnny kidnaps the baby or Randall? Review and vote! :)


	12. Chapter 12 prequel then sequel

I will be making a sequel with Randall and Sulleys kid getting kidnapped by Johnny, but first ill do a prequel of Randall at MU. He and Sulley will interact a lot more than in the movie. I was disappointed at the movie they needed more Randall.


End file.
